New Experiences
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: Donna declares that she and the Doctor take a holiday – to England's countryside. Captain Jack and Martha get invited along, and a relaxing holiday suddenly becomes something much more for the Doctor and the Captain. Doctor/Jack. ON HOLD


**Title:** New Experiences  
**Author:** homesweethomicide13  
**Rating:** T. Will eventually rise to M.  
**Pairing:** Tenth Doctor x Captain Jack. Hints at one-sided Donna x Jack.  
**Warning:** It's Jack. Need anything else be said?  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Doctor Who, Jack would be the Doctor's permanent partner.  
**Summary:** Donna declares that she and the Doctor take a holiday – and not to some far away planet, but in England's countryside. Captain Jack and Martha get invited along, and a relaxing holiday suddenly becomes something much more for the Doctor and the Captain.

_**Author's Note:**__ I have thought of every possible way to make this canon to the Donna arc of Doctor Who, but alas I cannot fit this in anywhere – for Donna to know Jack, the story would have to be set after Journey's End, and we all know what happens to Donna after the destruction of the Daleks. Thus, I have had to set this in an AU timeline, meaning Donna doesn't have her memory wiped, but the Doctor simply removes the Time Lord power instead… or something. _

**New Experiences**

**Chapter One: Taking a Break**

"I think we deserve a break." The Doctor looked up from the TARDIS console and stared at Donna in confusion. "Well, after I helped save the world – among others – and stopped those chunks of scrap metal from destroying everything, I think it's only fair that I take a little time off." She met his gaze with a stubborn glare. "And since I am not letting you leave me somewhere on Earth while you go gallivanting off to some distant planet, you'll have to come with me." The Doctor removed his glasses and straightened up, weighing his options in his mind. After a moment, he shrugged and grinned.

"Alright, where do you want to go? I know of a great place on this planet called–,"

"No, no, space man." Donna cut in. "I've currently had it with strange places and strange species. I want a traditional holiday back on Earth – in England, to be precise." She watched the Doctor closely as he stared at her in mild surprise. He hadn't expected that at all. "Oh, and I think we should invite a few more people, make it a celebration of sorts for everything we did." The Doctor seemed happy with that idea, as he grinned again, beginning to press buttons and pull levers. Donna shook her head, still unable to comprehend that not too long ago, she would have known exactly what he was doing. The knowledge was, of course, gone now – a part human Time Lord just couldn't exist, and so the Doctor had taken the power from her in order to save her. It had been nice, and exciting, to understand everything the Doctor said and did, and to be able to recreate all of that herself, but if she was honest, she actually preferred it this way. She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed the Doctor was asking her a question.

"So, who did you have in mind?"

*

Martha stepped out of the New York Unit base, glad to be out of the three-hour long meeting about the recent events involving the Daleks. She'd been given a few weeks time off to rest and visit her family and friends, and she was looking forward to having a few days to herself, without any alien trouble. Of course, knowing her luck, something would come up and she'd be called back into action before she'd even started to relax.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she almost walked straight into a familiar blue box – thankfully, just in time, a pair of hands descended on her shoulders and she looked up into the Doctor's smiling face.

"Careful there, Martha." She grinned and hugged him, surprised to see him but glad he was there all the same. In fact, he couldn't have had better timing.

"How is Donna?" She asked almost instantly, worried for her friend. She knew from overhearing a discussion between Jack and the Doctor that humans couldn't handle such power, and wondered if he'd removed the power from Donna like he'd once done for Rose.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" The Doctor laughed, stepping to one side. Donna strode out of the Tardis and hugged Martha.

"Well it was fun being a Time Lord for a while, but I didn't want to end up like space man over here." She elbowed the Doctor playfully, and Martha laughed. "How have you been?"

"Not bad. Lot of work and explaining to do at Unit, but they've given me a few weeks off so I can take a break and rest up."

"Ah, brilliant!" The Doctor laughed. "We were actually here for a reason. Donna has demanded that we take a holiday, and we're inviting you along. Nowhere fancy, mind. Just in England – Donna's decision." He shot her that winning smile. "How about it?" Martha returned the smile.

"Count me in."

*

"So, where exactly were you thinking, Donna?" Martha asked as the Doctor fiddled with the console in the Tardis.

"Just somewhere out of the way, you know? Out in the country somewhere." Donna replied, relaxing in the chair. Her feet were propped up on the console, and she pulled her knees in as the Doctor darted in that direction, pulling a few levers before moving on. He turned to the two women and grinned.

"Hold on." And he slammed a lever back, the Tardis jolting violently as it travelled to its next destination. Everything shuddered to a halt, signalling their arrival.

"So tell me Doctor, where are we now?" Donna asked, picking herself up from the floor. The Doctor grinned, eyes glinting behind his glasses.

"Picking up a friend." He grabbed his coat and darted out of the door, leaving Martha and Donna to exchange confused glances before following him. Martha beamed when she realized where they were.

"Cardiff!" She laughed. "And I know just who we're picking up." She linked arms with Donna. "I'm sure you'll be pleased." Together they ran to catch up with the Doctor, who was leaning against a railing, mobile in one hand. He dialled a number and held the phone to his ear. When they reached him, he'd just finished the call and was slipping the phone back into his pocket.

"Our second guest will be along any moment." The Doctor told them with a smile. "He's just convincing his team that he'll be back in a few weeks. They seem to have trouble believing him." Sure enough, ten minutes later, a familiar face came running towards them. The Doctor stepped away from the railing and his smile turned into a grin. Donna's face lit up when she realized just who they were picking up. Captain Jack Harkness didn't stop when he reached them – he all but launched himself at the Doctor, throwing his arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Haha, good to see you again, Doc." He let go of the smaller man and hugged Martha next. "You too, Martha." He then turned to Donna. "Doctor Donna!" She grinned and accepted his hug with enthusiasm.

"Not quite 'Doctor' anymore, Jack." The Doctor told him. "I took away her power. She's all human again now." Jack stepped back and looked her over.

"I figured that might have happened eventually." He looked back at the Doctor. "And where's the other you?" The Doctor smiled.

"With Rose." It was the only explanation Jack needed.

"Shame. I was excited at the thought of spending a few weeks with _two_ Doctors." He winked playfully, causing the Doctor to roll his eyes with a smile.

"Don't start." He grinned, before heading back to the Tardis. "Right, Donna! Since this was your idea, where exactly did you have in mind?" Donna just smiled. She knew the _perfect_ place.

"Not so fast, space man. I need to pop back home to pick up a few things first." She grinned. "And then you'll find out exactly where we'll be spending our holiday."

*

Three people stared around them in surprise. None of them could believe where Donna had taken them. Donna herself was greatly amused by their reaction – she just wished she had a camera to capture this moment.

"Donna… this is…" The Doctor began, trailing off. He had that confused look on his face that Donna always loved to see.

"… A camping site." Martha finished for him, a smile spreading across her face. "We're going camping?"

"That's right! I always used to do it when I was younger, and this place is the best for it. Lots of things to do and it's a lot of fun. Besides, I think you," she pointed to the Doctor, "need to experience fun that doesn't involve chasing aliens around strange planets."

"Camping?" The Doctor asked, his voice slightly higher in pitch than usual. "You want to go… camping?" He seemed to relax slightly. "Do we even have the right equipment?"

"Well of course," Donna rolled her eyes. "I'm not thick! I packed everything into my bags when we went back to my house, hidden well so you wouldn't see it. I wanted this to be a surprise." Jack grinned.

"My, my, Donna. You amaze me sometimes." He laughed. "Come on, Doc, it'll be fun!" Martha nodded agreement and the Doctor sighed.

"Alright, let's give it a shot." He grinned. Donna grinned and went to collect her bags, dumping several of them on Jack and the rest on the Doctor. She and Martha walked ahead of the two men – who were weighed down by the luggage – and they found a spot at the edge of a forest where they could set the tents up. They could see other tents and caravans dotted around the giant field, but all of them were far enough away that they would not disturb them, or be disturbed themselves.

"Right! There are only two tents, 'cause that's all I could fit in, so we're going to have to share." Donna said, instantly taking control.

"Well, I'm happy to share with–," Jack started.

"_I'll_ share with Jack. You and Martha will take the other tent." The Doctor interrupted quickly. Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. Trust the Doctor to spoil his fun. Martha helped Donna to sort out the tents and chucked one of them to Jack. The four of them set about putting them up, choosing to place them almost opposite each other. Donna and Martha were both experienced with putting up tents, and so they were quick to sort out the poles, pegs and various sections of the tent and start work. The Doctor and Jack, however, weren't so experienced.

"Hey, Doctor, you have any idea of where these go?" Jack asked, holding up a load of small poles connected to each other by wire. The Doctor took them and examined them, before nodding to himself slightly. He quickly surmised that the small poles fitted together to make one long pole, and he set about slotting them together. Of course, he had no idea where the big pole was supposed to go when it was put together. Jack, sensing that the Doctor knew what to do with the various heaps of poles, had decided to work out which bits of material went where. He found the main part of the tent – the zip-up doors were a big clue – but what were the other three parts for? The Doctor set down the poles – all of them now fitted together correctly – and went to help.

Donna finished hammering the last metal peg into the ground and tested the guy rope it was holding before straightening up. She and Martha shared a high-five and turned to see how the men were doing – only to find Jack caught up in the guy ropes, and the Doctor tangled in the material of the tent. There was a moment of silence before both women burst out laughing.

"Ohh this is just fantastic! We've found something even the _Doctor_ can't do!" Donna teased, walking over and freeing the Time Lord from the tent, whilst Martha pulled the ropes from around Jack's body. "Need a hand, boys?" Jack blushed slightly and the Doctor said nothing, instead choosing to stare at the tent as if it were some evil creation that had just tried to kill him.

"No, no. We're fine." The Doctor said at last. "We were just testing the strength of the ropes and… stuff." It was obvious from the tone of his voice that he was embarrassed, but he wouldn't dare show it. "Isn't that right Jack?"

"Uh… yeah! Of course. That's what we were doing." The Captain replied nervously.

"Right, well since you boys don't need us, Martha and I will go and explore the area." Donna said with a smirk. "Come on, they can obviously put up a tent by themselves." Martha suppressed a giggle and followed Donna into the forest next to them, leaving Jack and the Doctor alone with the tent. Once they were out of sight, the Doctor turned to Jack and sighed.

"Do you have any clue what we're supposed to do?" He asked. Jack shook his head.

"I've been inside tents before – mostly during the wars – but I've never actually put one up." He gazed at the equipment and frowned. "I know that the poles hold it up, and they go into the ground with these pegs, but I have no idea where the poles go and what the ropes are for." The Doctor also stared at the various pieces on the ground.

"We'll work it out." He said, determination in his voice. Smiling at Jack, he picked up one of the poles and started to calculate where the most likely place it was likely to go. Once he believed he had it figured out, he started work, ordering Jack to do this and that and fetch him other parts when he needed them. Half an hour later, he stepped back and stared at his handiwork. It looked like Donna and Martha's tent, at least, and he'd pegged it into the ground like he'd seen Donna do, but he hadn't figured out the ropes yet. Jack stood next to him and grinned.

"Looks like you did it, Doc." He walked over to the tent. "But will it stay put? I mean, it looks like a strong gust of wind could blow it away." To emphasise his point, he poked it, and the whole thing collapsed. The Doctor screwed his eyes shut and put a hand to his head in frustration. Jack smiled sheepishly and backed away from the collapsed tent. "Oops. Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. I obviously did something wrong if it collapsed that easily. I'd much rather have found out now than in the middle of the night, when it collapsed around us." He rubbed at his face in thought. He turned to look at the other tent and narrowed his eyes, taking in every detail. He was silent for a long while and then… "Aha!" He sprung forward, gathering up the ruined tent and beginning to put it back up, making sure to copy the position of the poles and pegs of the other tent. This time, when _he_ poked it, it didn't collapse – but there was still the problem of the ropes. He went to examine the other tent, staring hard at the way Donna had fastened and tied each rope, before he realized the trick to it.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Doc." Jack said as he watched the Doctor beginning to fix the ropes and peg them into the ground. "If this thing decides it wants to fly off in the middle of the night, and take us with it, I'm blaming you."

"It's not going to move." The Doctor grinned, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He zapped each peg, not quite sure if it would do anything or not, but feeling more confident from it nonetheless. "There, I think I'm done." Jack moved forward and unzipped one door, ducking into the tent. There wasn't much head room, but it was rather spacious on the inside – which was surprising, since it didn't look that big on the outside. He smiled when he remembered something _else_ that was bigger than it appeared on the outside.

"Hey, Doctor, this thing is like the Tardis!" He called out with a laugh. "It's huge in here!" He heard the Doctor laugh, and then he followed Jack into the tent, looking around.

"Ahh, this is perfect. Plenty of room!" He grinned. "This might be fun after all. I've never been camping before!" Jack smiled at the excitement in the Doctor's voice. He loved it when the Doctor got excited about the little things. To tell the truth, he just loved that wonderful grin of his – he'd do anything to see that grin more often. The Doctor turned to him, still grinning. "And you – you better not try anything while I'm sleeping." Jack laughed, and pretended to be offended.

"Why would you even suggest such a thing?" He demanded with a grin. "If I'm going to try anything with you, I want you awake to enjoy it." He winked. The Doctor turned to leave the tent, partially because he could hear Donna and Martha returning, but also so that Jack wouldn't see the faint blush on his face. Sure enough, just as Jack followed him out of the tent, Donna and Martha came into sight. He smirked at their surprised faces when they saw that the tent was pitched.

"Told you. Just testing the strength." He told them before they could say anything. "I knew how to do it all along." He exchanged an amused glance with Jack, who grinned.

"That's right. There's nothing that the Captain and the Doctor can't do!" He slung an arm around the Doctor's shoulders. "We're the perfect team."

"Right then, shall we finish up? Still have to move all of our stuff and lay out the sleeping bags, and set up the camp fire, etc." Donna smiled, already dragging her bags over to her tent. "I'm sure you clever boys can work out how to build our fire for tonight."

"Hah, easy." Jack smirked. "Now _that_ I can do." He added, speaking only to the Doctor and in a low voice. "You sort out the inside of the tent, and I'll go find some wood for the fire." He jogged off towards the forest, and the Doctor smiled after him, before picking up the two bags that belonged to him and Jack, and the sleeping bags that Donna had packed for them.

He gave Jack the right half of the tent and he took the left, and as he was arranging the sleeping bags and ground mats, he realized that he'd only picked up one pillow. Sighing, he stuck his head out of the tent and searched the pile of Donna's bags for another one. When he couldn't spot one, he sighed.

"Donna!" The redhead poked her head out of her tent. "Is there another pillow anywhere? We only have the one." Donna's head disappeared back into the tent for a moment, and then she emerged fully, going to search the rest of her bags. After a moment, she straightened up and turned to the Doctor.

"I might have miscounted when I was packing them."

"You mean you only brought three?"

"Well… yes, and no… except, not no… so basically… yeah." She laughed nervously and the Doctor sighed again.

"I guess we'll have to… work something out." Martha came out of the tent and helped Donna put the rest of her bags inside, amazed at how much the woman could bring. Jack returned with a large collection of wood, which he dumped at the edge of their campsite, brushing the debris of his hands.

"Well, there's the wood." He announced. Martha and Donna reappeared, having finished arranging their tent space.

"Excellent. Looks like we're all set then." Martha smiled. "So, Donna, since you've been here before, care to tell us what is around that could be useful?" Donna nodded.

"About half a mile in that direction," she pointed across the field, "are the toilet blocks and a couple of camping stores in case we need anything last minute. The other side of the stores is another field, for the permanent caravans and for people who have booked a place at the holiday resort. As such, there is a café/restaurant and a bar, which we are allowed to use if we pay about a fiver each. They'll let us in every day we're here after that, so it's worth the money." She pointed behind her. "Obviously back there is a forest, it's pretty big but there are paths everywhere so it's pretty hard to get lost." She thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "That's pretty much it, actually."

"Right, well I say we get something to eat, I'm starving!" Jack declared. Martha nodded.

"Sounds good to me. I could do with some good food, now that you mention it."

"Well then it's decided!" The Doctor grinned. "I have a universal credit card, so we don't have to worry about money." His gaze swept over each of his companions. "Well what are we waiting for? Allons-y!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:** So this is my first Doctor Who story, and it formed when I myself was out camping with a load of friends, and two of us kept imagining Jack and the Doctor having trouble etc with camping (such as the tent incident). In the end, it developed into a full story, Donna and Martha were added to the mix and eventually some Doctor/Jack moments were thrown in for good measure. This is the result. XD Next chapter will be along soon! Enjoy, and please review! I like to know what people think. The story may appear to be moving fast in this chapter, but that's just because I wanted to get this bit over and done with so I can start writing the fun parts. :P_

_Oh, and just as a warning, I've only recently re-watched the entire Tenth Doctor series of Doctor Who, and haven't quite gotten round to re-watching the Ninth Doctor series (and it's been a while since I've seen those ones) so if any of the characters are a little off (except for obvious OOC moments) then just bear with me. Thanks!_


End file.
